Future DuskClan
I am removing your cats until I have Owned by VioletEclipse. DO NOT MAKE ANY FUTURE CLANS! It's something I'm only making for "main" clans, sorry. :( You have to be a member of the main DuskClan to join. Every cat here has to be descended from one of your DuskClan characters. The clan evolved a long time ago to one High Leader, three Leaders, and three Deputies, and two medicine cats (meaning there's two MCA's as well). Medicine Cats can have kits as well as MCA's. Members High Leader Stormstar - dark blue-gray she-cat with stormy dark blue eyes. Descended from Robinstar (Violet) Leaders Jaystar - silver tabby she-cat with green eyes. Descended from Rabbitspring (Violet) Littlestar - Abnormally undersized, yet broad-shouldered, muscular, short-legged, sleek, fluffy, short-haired, ambitious, willful, cocky, hotheaded, aggressive, assertive, dark ginger and dark brown tabby tom with a white chest and underbelly, long, sharp claws and teeth, pointed ears, and intense, fiery, alight, bright, shining, deep, bold amber eyes. Descended from Scarnose. (Lulu) Deputies Thunderclaw - dark brown tom with amber eyes. Descended from Dewlight. (Violet) Poppyleap - Tomboyish, long-limbed, sleek, long-haired, nimble, playful, often teasing, cheerful, witty, slender, dark tortoiseshell and cream she-cat with one white paw, a blue-gray tail tip, a shorter-furred tail, and sharp, alert, bright greenish-hazel eyes. Descended from Bristlefur. (Lulu) Medicine Cats Honeyfeather - pale gold she-cat with pale, mottled spots, and silvery green eyes. Descended from Swishtail. (Violet) Ambereyes - Fluffy, handsome, cheerful, loving, intelligent, curious, wise, caring, cautious, dark gray tabby tom with long, sharp claws, one white paw, one black paw, a long, fluffy tail ringed with lighter and darker tabby stripes, and bright, clear, intense, radiant, luminous, shining amber eyes. Descended from Faithrose. (Lulu) MCAs Breezepaw - Intelligent, curious, wispy-furred, wiry, silent, slightly small, cute, handsome, black and white tabby tom with pale gray paws, wispy, windblown fur, large, clumsy paws, short, soft, plush fur, a long, pale ginger tabby tail, and shining, pale violet eyes. He is mute. Descended from Starshine. (Lulu) Warriors Whiskerfang - Sickly, yet brave, battle-ready, long-limbed, long-haired, fluffy, slightly weak, yet determined, dark cream and white tabby tom with gray paws, ear tips, and tail tip, a black tail, and pale, bright, shining, soft greenish-amber eyes. Descended from Sneezewhisker. (Lulu) Apprentice; Leappaw Apprentices Leappaw - Fiery, bright-minded, a bit headstrong, long-limbed, fluffy, slightly long-haired, intelligent, yet she often rushes into things without knowing what she's getting in to, dark cream and light brown tabby she-cat with white paws, long, sharp claws, and bright, almost glowing, shining, fiery, sky-colored, luminous blue eyes. Descended from Icefire. (Lulu) Queens Mothsky - Small, light-boned, short-haired, slender, fluffy, motherly, loving, gentle, skinny, pale golden-brown tabby she-cat with white forepaws, a creamy-white chest and underbelly, soft, silky fur, especially on her tail, and bright green eyes. Expecting Littlestar's kits. Descended from Lilydance. (Lulu) Kits None Elders Brindledusk - Fluffy, long-haired, battle-scarred, intelligent, elderly, yet agile, slightly broad-shouldered, pale silvery-gray and dark gray tabby she-cat with scattered white, pale brown, and creamy-gray patches of fur, an aged gray muzzle, torn ears, and sharp, alert, bright, luminous blue-green eyes. Her hearing fails her sometimes, so some things she hears turn out weird for her. Descended from Redshadow. (Lulu) RPG Thunderclaw licked Honeyfeather's face gently as they twined their tails. ~ Grell Sutcliff ~Oooooh Bassy, I adore your games~ 14:47, June 19, 2012 (UTC) ---- Mothsky curled her tail around her heavily swollen belly. Ambereyes had told her that her kits were due in about a week at most. Rainbow Dash 17:58, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Category:Future Clan Category:Clan Category:Clans Category:RPG Category:Category:Clans Category:RP Category:Clans owned by Vi